User blog:TheAmericanDream/Tribute Bank
Images for Planned Tributes August Stryker Brooklyn Collingwood Bryce Collingwood ---- Tribute Parts Basic Info Name: ''' Blomme Batatas '''Nickname: '''Blomme '''Age: 15 Gender: '''Female '''District: '''11 (10/13) '''Personality: '''Blomme personality is divided into three major sides. First is the angel side, she is nice, helpful, cheerful to female and can forgive female easily. Second one is the devil side, she is sly, sadistic, very arrogant and also can be male-killing machine, no life without killing someone, The third one is weird side, she is very quite, talk to herself, draw her emotion, anti-social. Outside them all, Blomme is likeable person and always stay away from male '''Appearance: '''Dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, slim, beauty, asia-africa decent '''Height: '''5'5 Other Info '''Weapon: '''Any type of knife '''Secondary Weapon: '''Poison, axe, fire '''Strengths: '''Climb, swim, intelligence '''Weaknesses: '''Strength, speed, stealth '''Fear(s): '''Died by sharp weapon '''Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Chariot Rides Strategy: '''Waved to capitol citizen, don't smile '''Interview Angle: '''To gain a lot of sponsor, she try to be attractive and become a role model for every girl in panem '''Training Strategy: '''Train her knife skill, making trap, make poison, and gauntlet '''Private Training Strategy: '''Act weak by failling throwing knives, and just stabbing dummy with a knife '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Avoid Bloodbath and meet her alliances outside cornucopia '''Games strategy: '''Go with her ally, try to not make a kill (this is show the way she rebelled) if she can, if she can't she will make a poison and apply it to other tributes, and protect each others in her ally '''Feast Strategy: '''She will hide in one place, wait until other lone tributes come close to her, and kill those tributes, grab their bag, and runaway '''Alliance: '''Small alliances/ her brother '''Token: '''Her mother's diary '''Backstory: '''Bloome was originally born in District 13, but when she turned 4 she and her mother moved to district 11. For an unknown reason, her father leaved her and her mother alone. So, her mother must took care her alone as single parents. Her mother always taught Blomme to be a strong girl, she can't be weak in front of man in both mental and physical. And everytime she asked why, her mother always said that female is equal to male, no different. Blomme is also taught to be a helpful, cheerful, and nice to other girl. Her mother was a gardener, she always escaped from her work to took care Blomme. Other gardener allowed her to took care Blomme because they know her mother must took care Blomme aloone as single-parents. When first reaping day come, Blomme was so nervous. She don't know what to do, then her mother come to her and say "You don't deserve to cry, you're a warrior girl Blomme, i think you done prepared with that games, now you go there and be brave. Follow what they want, don't be a rebel. You rebel you die, okay? You will be okay if you follow what i say. Go there and through all the step, I Love you Blomme" and Blomme was just nod it. This year, fortunately she wasn't a tribute. She wasn't name that the escort call. After reaping is done, she met a 12 years old boy by an accident. He try to help Blomme but she denied all his help. When she walk home, that boy was followed her. She know that he followed her. Because she is curious, she asked him why he followed her. But all his answer was just "Nope." Finally, Blomme run back to her house. Several day past and Blomme was see him every day in every week in every month in front of her house. One day, she met him and asked why he always there in front of her house. With a little bit shy, he say "Uhmm, can you follow me?" with full of curious, Blomme agreed and follow him. Then they both stopped in amazing field. Blomme was amazed and asked "why you bring me here?" And again the boy says "nope." and silence happen for a while until "here's some for you" he give Blomme a bread. First, Blomme reject that but she forced to take that bread and ate them together with that boy. "Why you give me this bread?" Blomme asked him and he answer "I just, i just wanna make a friend" Blomme stop her bite for a while and look at him. She don't know what to do and just agreed. "I almost forgot, what is your name?" Blomme asked. "My name is Blaar, what about you?" "I am Blomme, just Blaar?" she asked again "Full name doesn't change anything right?" he asked and young Blomme just nodded it and continue ate the bread. They become closer, become a great friend. When she turn to 13, she began works as gardener too. She works from sunrise until sunset, while a rest she trained with her mom. And when the nights come, when her parents and Blaar's parents are sleep, they met and tell about each other's life. And time pass by, they both realize that each other have a same backstory and Blomme starts to like him, love him as brother. 2 years as the time passed by and she starts to love him more than a friend, a brother, she loved him as her boyfriend. But she knows that Blaar just assumed her as his sister. One week before reaping, Blomme met Blaar at the field. After some chat, they were silence. "Blomme, i wanna say something" Blaar break the ice. "You look serious, bro haha, what you wanna say?" Blomme ask him. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked. And then Blomme's laugh change to unhappy face, silence hapenned. "Am i wrong say that, Blomme? Am I..." Blaar's chat cutted off by Blomme's hug "That what i wanna hear from you since 2 years ago, i don't know i really hate others male in panem. But you, with you i feel safe Blaar" the sounds goes with a voice like crying. Then, Blaar take her home and say goodbye. Blomme was so happy right there. Curiously, her mother asked her why and Blomme accidentally say that she was Blaar's girlfriend. Blomme's mother was so angry and lock Blomme outside her house with a diary. Blomme read that, and that was her mother's diary. It says that her mother was abandoned by Blomme's grandfather, Blomme's grandmother was so sad but she don't gave up for Blomme's mother. When Bloome's parents was about to married, Blomme's grandmother was sick. Time passed by, Blomme's mother was pregnant and when the baby born, the baby was kidnapped by someone. The story continue, Blomme's grandmother died, and Blomme's father bankrupt. Her mother was depressed. And the second child was on her stomach. An asia-africa decent boy was born, and Blomme's father kidnapped him. After a minute later, An asia-africa decent girl was born, and she named the baby "Blomme" And now, Blomme know the reason she born, to send message to every girl in panem that woman is equal as man. Woman better than man. In the morning, she met Blaar and tell him that Blomme hate him very much and want broke up with him. Blaar not yet gave the answer, and Blomme was leaved him. Although, she say that she didn't say what she wanna hear, she say what her mother wanna hear, the strong girl wanna hear. But, in her heart she still loved Blaar. Some days after that, Blaar's never seen again. Until the reapings come, Blomme look at the screen and try to find Blaar, but she can't see him. Until the escort take a papper, and call out loud "Blomme Batatas". She was shocked and can't believe. But instead, she look at the diary she brought and be brave go up stage. She still look for Blaar but she can't see him, maybe he run out the district and travel to other district. If Blaar in the same games: The escort continue to the boy's reaping bowl. And Blomme still can't see Blaar in the 16 years old area. An anxiety feeled by her. And the escort come with a papper, she called out loud too the boys name "Blaar Batatas" Blomme directly look at the escort, quetioned "Who?" She asked and the escort call for the second time "Blomme Batatas, ahh siblings i see" And Blaar out of the 15 years old area, he shocked too. He go upstage and shake hands with Blomme. And then, the escort escorted them inside "You're my brother? how it can bee?" Blomme says in anger. "I don't know ok, calm down" Blaar replied. "But maybe this can explain" Blaar continue while he give his father's journal. "And i have this one that can explain that" Blomme take out her mother's diary. And fact is revealed, Blaar is Blomme's twin brother and Blomme is Blaar's twin sister If Blaar didn't in the same game: The escort continue to the boy's reaping bowl. And Blomme can't see Blaar in the 16 years old area. She start sad and the escort come with a papper, she called out the name. And it's not Blaar name, Blomme just hope Blaar's voluunteer to protect her but until the boys that called come, there's no volunteer. As Blomme shake hands she didn't wanna see her partner and shake just for 1 second. the escort escort them inside, and the tears down her face because she can't believe Blaar is so mean to her. Tribute 2 Age 15 District 8 Eye Color A deep emerald Hair color Strawberry Blonde Gender female Weapons Calico's weapon knowledge ranges from a spear, a mace, and a short-sword. Strengths I am amazing at killing. I don't mean to brag about this, but I am. I also am amazing at climbing trees. I also am a fast sprinter being forced to run away because I have committed a crime *smirks* Weaknesses Calico has overconfidence and can be a very cocky individual. She also is poor at running long distances. One other weakness is that she is very bad at swimming, never being exposed to water in her district. Fears Claustrophobia Alliance(s) Careers all the wayyyy Height 5'6" '''Personality Sometimes they call me a psychopath. To a normal person, those words would be like stones, hurting them, making them cry. But if I'm called a psychopath , I'll smile and say "Thank you very much." This likely means that I am a psychopath and I enjoy killing. I tend to be a bit overconfident. This tends to be a problem as this may lead me to do things I wouldn't normally do, such as jump out of a tree to prove my strength. This may cause problems. I tend to enjoy the sight of blood. It is a beautiful thing that flows from our veins. But I like making it come from people. A strange thing about me is that I enjoy torture. Not torturing my beautiful self, but torturing people. Its really funny to hear their screams echoing throughout a cavern as they feel themselves being burned to death in my bronze bull, feeling themselves being stretched apart. I even like to hang my victims. They deserve to die. If they were stupid enough to fall for me, then I'd put them in my cavern and choose the appropriate torture method. I also tend to be very ambitious. I have ambition to get what I want. What I want is to kill people, killing them so they will never ever see the light of day again. Ambition is my fuel; it runs through my veins; like the blood flowing through me. Another trait about me is that I can be very determined. In other words, when I want something, I will do anything to get it no matter what it takes. If somebody has something I want, my determination will get the best of me and I will go above and beyond just to get that one thing. One reason I would kill someone is that they are mean to me. I mean nobody usually is mean to me; they fear me, but if they say one mean word, and yes I do mean one mean word, bam they are dead. I'll usually get them drunk on alcohol, and make them think that they are going to sleep with me. After I get them to my chamber, I'd tell them the deal is off. Before they get discouraged, I'll offer them a huge prize to go on one of my torture instruments. In conclusion, I am a very psychopathic, murderous, tortureous, overconfident, ambitious, and determined individual.'' Better run now Backstory (Long Version) District eight. Ahhhhhh the place I call home. The place known for not-a-blade-of-grass-in-sight. Mostly our tributes die so early on. It disappoints me to have that happen. Every time our tribute is killed off in the bloodbath, I have the urge to kill someone. Murder them. Torture them. I was born during a dark night on December eighth. My family was fairly rich and I never ever went hungry. We lived in a pretty big house. During my childhood, when I was four years of age, I was known to kill ants in various ways. There were times I would decapitate them, remove their body parts one by one. Oh the nostalgia. Other times I would play "rip the limb off the ant". How I played that was ripping the limbs off the ant, each itsy bit coming off one by one, stopping when there was one limb left on the poor little bug. The game was completed when the final limb on the ant stopped twitching. Not unlike normal females of the age of four, I loved dolls. Dolls were fun to play with, but not in the way you think. I loved playing "stretch the limbs as far as they will go" and "Can dolly survive the fall?". Stretch the limbs as far as they will go was simple. I would tie a rope to the arms of the doll and to the legs. Then I put it on the ceiling and pulled the rope on the bottom. If only it were a real baby. Imagine the fun times I would have. Can dolly survive the fall was played simply. I would go to our highest balcony and throw dolly onto the ground. It always was funny and I would laugh so hard. When I was six, my interests changed. Instead of torturing ants and dolls- don't get me wrong, I would still torture them, my mind was on pranking people. There were times I would go to the dye factory and change the colour thread that they were using. My parents knew what I was doing, however they were glad as I wasn't torturing things. Or so they thought. People did dye string here. So I the genius decided to dump blue dye in the red dye bin, thus making purple. One day I did that, hoping they would never find out. I mean the peackeepers here were strict! Once they whipped a four year old for not threading his needle properly! There was a fateful day, I made the decision to dump all of the dye on a supposed-to-be-white thread. However, as I was living that decision, a peacekeeper caught me in the act. I felt the fear overwhelm me, causing my knees to shake and my teeth to clatter. Truthfully, I never feel scared. But this scared me so much! I could be dead in a matter of seconds. I hustled out of there, yet the peacekeeper chased after me. The man in the white suit was gaining on me! I was fearful, greater than I had ever been previously. A part of me wanted to give up, my feet were getting tired of the fast motion, my throat was parched, there was a cramp in my side, my chest was tight. I could go on and on forever why I wanted to quit. But there was a spark in me, a flame arising, a full-out fire. I didn't want the young flame to be extinguished and become a fading, dying, black ember. The fire was screaming my name. Beckoning. Summoning. And this was my motivation. Eventually the peacekeeper gave up on finding me. A wave of relief flooded my senses. I sighed with relief. After pausing for a few moments, I stopped and caught my breath. I looked over the horizon and the sun was setting, creating a beautiful scene. I smiled, knowing my safety wasn't being questioned. And an even bigger smile eroded my face when I realized I wasn't going to prank anymore. Instead, I decided, I would continue more torture practices. My parents were, lets say pissed when they found out that I was going to stop pranking and continue torture. My mother slapped my face to what seemed very hard. That left a huge red welt on my cheek. Dad, chose to deal with it differently. He decided to send me to a mental hospital as my behaviour was very questionable. What I'm trying to say is that most parents, in a heartbeat would send their kids to a mental hospital if they acted like me. Not my parents though. I guess they thought torture practices were normal for a girl like me in a district like mine in a society named Panem. That night I did normal things like eat supper and go to bed. I dreamt not so regular dreams. I dreamed that I killed a guy by stretching his limbs one by one. That probably is my favorite dream. The next day, my mom took our green luxurious car to the run down mental hospital. In the front yard, I saw a kid my age running around completely nude and a worker chasing after them. There was no grass in the front yard, just boring, grey rocks and gross grey pavement that was everywhere. I rolled my eyes. "Calico, I'm coming in with you." My mom said to me "Once you can prove you don't torture people, you will be released." I replied with a weak "Okay," and a nod. I walked into the large building. My mom said to the lady at the mahogany desk "I'm here to drop off my daughter Calico Luxe." The lady replied with "Okay. Mrs. Luxe, you are free to leave." As my mother fled the insanity bin, a lady came to greet me. She took me up to my room and I pretended to be a normal sane girl, which I was not. However my insane side got the best of me and my face turned into an evil grin. I took my nails and scratched the lady that was my escort. It felt good to actually torture people here, after all I won't get punished, it seems. I managed to scratch the lady hard enough that she had bled. I grinned, licking the scarlet blood off of my small, childlike fingers. "Actually Calico, we can't trust you with a roommate. Come with me." My escort said angrily, tugging at my shirt. "NO!" I screeched, digging my nails into her skin "YOU MUST DIE!" The lady responded with pulling out a sharp needle out of her hospital clothes pocket. She mumbled to herself, "Will sedate her... Ms. Luxe needs to be sedated." That angered me a lot. I did not want to be sedated. Pushing the escort down, I grabbed the needle out of the escort's pocket and injected the sedating fluid into her. I smirked and dragged her into a room that appeared to be a closet. There were poisons in this small, empty room that smelled like cleaning chemical. Before I got to work, there was a lock on the door. I smirked again and locked the door. There was a large container labeled "cyanide". From news storied and articles, I knew cyanide was a highly toxic killer. I took the syringe and filled it carefully with cyanide. Before I did that, I decided to have a lot of awesome fun first. I stabbed my victim with a very sharp knife, and cut her limbs off. I started with her left arm and I slowly sawed it off. Next came the right arm. This one I decided to pull on for a while. After it wouldn't come off, I chopped it off. For a second, I thought I would leave her legs on, but my evil nature got the best of me. Besides it would be way more fun cutting four of her limbs off rather than two. I heard a moan escape from "escort" and I thought you are dead soon, escort'. After that, I took an axe they had in the closet and chopped her left leg straight off. Finally it was time for the final limb. I chopped the right leg off in no time. Then I decided to have more fun. I stitched up where her arms and legs used to be with some red colored thread that used to be white. Then I stitched her mouth shut. I waited until escort woke up. When she did wake up, I saw the look in her eyes, the look of shock. Finally I injected the cyanide, which killed escort instantly. After I finished all of that, I opened the closet door, just a slight bit, just to see if there was anybody out there. To my dismay, there was a staff member. I would have to wait until they left the hallway. I took a knife and made nice little cuts on escort's body. After this I cleaned up my mess, putting my knife away and cleaning up all the blood. Then the door opened and I screamed. It was the naked kid. Umm whats going on in here?" Mr. Naked asked "A little bit of torture and a lot of blood. If you tell anyone about this, you are dead. I'll kill you by chopping off your tiny little penis. You hear me?" The naked kid nodded his head. As he left the room, I came up with a perfect idea. I grabbed a long thing of rope and tied the escort to it. Then I grabbed a baseball bat- this closet had everything I needed. I started hitting escort with it, pleased to see guts spilling out of her. I laughed at the disgusting sight, but the best part was that it wasn't even that disgusting. I continued hitting the limbless escort and laughed while I was doing it. Her blonde hair was now stained red, her once flawless skin was now the bloodiest thing ever seen. Her once great fitting hospital clothes were removed, and she was just hanging there completely naked. I left the room after making sure there was nobody in the hallway and I ran down the stairs. I didn't get too far because they yelled "GET INTO YOUR ROOM MS. LUXE." I politely said "I don't know where it is." One of those people showed me where my room was and I went into it, noticing how plain it was. All there was were two plain old hospital beds, an oaken dresser, and the worst part, no dollies to torture. Nothing to torture. Nothing, zip, zero nada. There was nothing to do here. They weren't going to make me do therapy! I hoped not! Therapy would make me go insane. Oh wait wasn't I insane already? Category:Blog posts